Headstones
by PoeticLove93
Summary: Two lives lost for nothing but confusion. Very sad. Is a partial songfic.


**Good-Bye**

Kim woke up on a normal Friday and went down to get herself some breakfast. It was early summer and school had only gotten out last week. Her mother had already left for the hospital as she had taken an early shift that day. As Kim was eating her cereal she heard a familiar beeping. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called the usual to Wade, her perpetual gadget maker and friend.

"What's the sitch?" she asked.

"You have an unusual email. I think it's from someone you know." Wade looked unusually somber.

Kim asked "well, what is it?" She was curious about the message, and though she noticed Wade's look she figured that it would be revealed in the message. Wade turned his head to the side and then back saying "I will send it to the Kimmunicator. I think you should hear it yourself." He again looked away from the screen.

"Uh… ok." Kim was wondering what was in the message that would make Wade act like this.

Less than a minute later Kim watched as the screen went dark and a few seconds later there was the sound of muffled crying. Then a song started playing but it was only loud enough to be background and Kim watched as Shego stepped in front of the camera.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any more. Kim I wish I had said this earlier, but I knew you would never feel the same. I loved you. All those years we fought I wasn't angry at you but at me and Draken. I don't think you knew but he was essentially keeping me prisoner. The few times I got away, I was trying to stay away from him, not on a vacation. All I wanted was to be close to you, but he told me that if I ever came close to you he would kill you. And that would have killed me. I lived through five years of this and I can't take anymore. Don't go after him yourself, please. I know that he seemed harmless, but that was all just to entertain himself. Get GJ to get him, I don't want your hands to be covered in blood. I will give you as much information as I can. I sent it to Wade with instructions to tell GJ about this. Please just live your life to the fullest with Ron. Don't feel bad. If you have reached the end of the video I will have already gone. Don't look for me. I will be nowhere you will end up. Goodbye Kim. I love you."

With that Shego stepped off camera and just before she did Kim could see tears flowing down her face. Before the camera turned off Kim heard a gun shot. Slowly tears started to drip onto the screen of the Kimmunicator. The song that had been in the background came to the forefront and Kim heard Shego's last message to her.

"_Time has run out, for me.  
Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.  
It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
And I need to leave, for a while.  
Life is so meaningless; there is nothing worth a smile.  
So goodbye, I'll miss you._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears._

_It's been the years, of abuse.  
Neglected to treat the disorder,  
That controls my youth, for so long.  
I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground.  
It's no use, why should I hold on?  
It's been five years, don't need one more.  
So goodbye life's abuse._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears."  
_

The video eventually stopped and Wade came back on the screen. "I did as she asked Kim. Also there will be a funeral on the 20th. I'm Sorry."

Kim went to the funeral. She was the only one there. Kim stood over the grave marked

"A warrior, a Victim

An enemy, an unknown friend

I will miss her."

Kim had written the words for the stone. She slowly went back to her house and stayed in her room for a few days.

Later her mother came up to see if she was okay. There was a song playing and a note was on the bed. It read "I am sorry but I can't go on. She was my life and she never knew it. I am sorry for keeping it a secret, but it will not be now. Please lay me next to her and write these words on my headstone: 'I loved her and she never knew. Now she will.' I love you all and tell Ron I'm sorry."

The song playing was the same one on the message.

They soon found Kim in the same place she wanted to be buried. She had cuts on her wrist. They read "I loved her".


End file.
